Here In Seifer's Arms
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: one shot/song fic Seifer Almasy and Squall Lionhart have been boyfriends for many months now. They have snuck around for a long time as well. Now, they want to show each other just how much they love each other. yaoi


**●● Here In Seifer's Arms ●●**

Note : This is a songfic that I decided to write from an alternate-universe fan fiction world.

Song : _Here In Your Arms_ by hellogoodbye

--

_I like where we are  
__When we drive in your car  
__I like where we are  
__Here_

School had let out not but ten minutes ago, and Seifer had already pulled me to his car. I was amazed at how fast he could move sometimes. I knew he manipulated flames, but that didn't mean he could move at super speed too. But where could I really complain? I loved his forcefulness. It was one of the random things about Seifer that I couldn't help but love really. He was so powerful, so demanding, and I loved every moment of it.

I watched as Seifer unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat. My cheeks puffed a bit as I blew warm air from my body, a bit angry that he didn't open the door for me. I know it was a petty thing to get angry over, but I was testy lately with how Seifer acted sometimes. I loved him to death, but he pissed me off on occasion. Everyone did. I got in the car a few seconds after he did and put the seat belt on, sitting back in the seat and staring out the window as my brown hair moved quickly into my eyes like normal.

I looked over toward Seifer, my blue eyes slightly hidden behind my hair. His form was perfect in every way. Muscular, sexy, and not to mention the little thing in his pants that wasn't so little. Seven in a half inches, in fact. Yes, I had measured at one point in time out of curiosity. He hit me for it, but it was well worth to see what he was putting into me almost every night after school.

I smiled, watching him silently. He had reached down and shifted gears after a few moments and was speeding toward home. Well, his home. I still lived with my mother and father. He lived alone in an apartment a few miles from my house. I reached over slowly, setting my hand over his knee. Seifer's eyes flickered down to my hand before he dropped one of his hands over mine and held it lightly. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and relaxing in the drive.

It was only a matter of ten minutes when we arrived at the parking garage. My eyes opened slowly when it got a bit dark from us going to the lower level. I looked around, noticing we were parked but neither of us was getting out. I spared a slow glance toward Seifer and saw desire burning deep in those cyan eyes. He looked toward me, a small smirk moving over his lips as he reached down and pulled a small lever that made his seat shift back a bit, giving him more room.

"Get over here, Ice Princess," He demanded, tugging my arm easily.

I followed the force of the tug and found myself pressed up into his lap. I felt his hard on against my thigh instantly and couldn't help but let out a low groan at the feel. I knew what he wanted then, and I wouldn't be the one that left Seifer Almasy hanging. No way, no how. Not to mention I wanted it just as much as he did.

'_Cause our lips can touch  
__Our cheeks can brush  
__Our lips can touch  
__Here_

I stared up at him for a few seconds, watching silently until I saw him eyeing me lightly. I could literally feel his gaze over me, as if he was seeing straight through me. I couldn't help but shiver at the slight feel of his gaze crawling over my clothed flesh. Despite still being in our uniforms, they hid nothing of our lower regions, showing the obvious bulges there from the pleasure that was coursing through us just for sitting near each other.

It took him only a few moments to latch his lips onto my neck. I gasped softly, my lips parting from the slight amount of pleasure. Just that small bit made me grow harder than what I already was. I couldn't help but want to moan and shiver at the small sucks and licks against my throat. It felt as if he was going to draw my soul from the sucking, but I knew he really wasn't going to. Seifer wouldn't hurt me even if his life depended on it.

I sat quietly, allowing him to suck and nip at my neck with all the force he wanted. I would submit to him even if I wanted to cry in pain that he wanted to give to me. I glanced toward him, watching silently before feeling his fingers against the skin of my stomach. I glanced down slowly, seeing his hands gently starting to snake up my shirt and play with the small brown hairs that were over my lean stomach. I shivered at feeling the fingers and looked toward him again, having felt him not sucking at my neck any more.

I wanted to whine out in protest, but ignored the want and closed my eyes to try and calm myself. Seifer chuckled at my attempt, slowly starting to undo all the buttons that resided over my school uniform shirt. I looked toward his hands before smiling. Lifting my own, I started to undo the buttons on his shirt as well, parting the fabrics easily before slowly shifting in his lap and straddling over his lap.

"What are you doing, Squall?" Seifer asked, eyeing me with a strange hunger in his eyes.

I smirked lightly, shaking my head, "You'll see."

Seifer grunted and growled at my response, but nodded. I quickly pulled his shirt from him before tossing it to the passenger side of the car. I ground my hips against his, feeling his hard cock against mine in their clothed prison. I stared him into the eyes, being absorbed into the cyan blue chasm. He smirked up at me and let out a low groan, his mouth not even opening from the noise. I leaned up gently and kissed along his neck before slowly reaching down, starting to undo his pants with my hands.

As soon as I got the zipper down, Seifer's cock showed itself. I took note that he hadn't worn underwear today, and seemed to like that, since I could get better access. I reached down, slowly starting to undo my pants. I was going at a torturous speed, wanting Seifer to suffer a bit. He had other plans, and reached forward. He grabbed the rim of my pants and started to yank them down. I had to shift uncomfortably to get the pants off my form.

Once my pants were joining the two shirts in the passenger seat, I scooted forward just a bit and ground my cock against his lightly. He hissed at the light contact, but moaned at the same time. I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips before reaching down and taking his cock within my small hand. He looked up at me cautiously before I wiggled my hips over his cock. He groaned again, closing his eyes a few moments after. I couldn't help it, but I had to have him now, stretched or not. I positioned his cock before slowly pushing down. Once the head slipped in, I was good.

I moaned at the feel of him slipping into me. I felt my legs shaking before I allowed myself to drop down onto him fully. We both moaned at the feel, and I felt him buck his hips at the same time, wanting to continue on. I moaned out, reaching up and holding around his neck tightly with my arms. He stared up at me before latching onto my shoulder with his lips. I gasped softly before planting my feet against the bottom of the car and pushing up with my legs. I felt his cock slip from me a bit, not enough to fully leave, but enough to make me feel empty. I whined and dropped back down, moaning from the feel and shaking softly.

"O-Oh…" I murmured softly, bowing my head into his shoulder and continuing my up and down movement.

_Where you are the one, the one,  
__That lies close to me.  
__Whispers, "Hello,  
__I miss you quite terribly."  
__I fell in love, in love,  
__With you suddenly.  
__Now there's no place else,  
__I could be, but,  
__Here in your arms._

Seifer let out a soft grunt and closed his eyes. He held to my waist with care, making sure to hold gently, and not bruise the soft skin under his fingers. I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly to his neck, sucking and nipping gently at one spot. Seifer let out a soft groan and closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he allowed the feel of me moving up and down on his cock. He smirked lightly as he licked his lower lip, allowing the feel to course over his body in sheer bliss. I looked up at him from under my eye lashes and stared, transfixed by his utter look.

It only took me a few more quick motions to have him groaning and writhing under me. I was bottom, yet had him under my complete control. I smirked lightly as I pulled my head back and leaned my head back in a gasping moan. Seifer took full advantage of that situation, reaching forward and licking along my neck easily. I shivered at the feel and tried my hardest to calm myself, unsure as to what I was going to do once I lost control of myself. Seifer smirked as he started to buck his hips with me and attack my neck with great accuracy.

I let out a sacrificed moan and arched my back, driving him deeper into me. Seifer arched an eyebrow and chuckled, bucking his hips up quickly until he was in as far as he could. I heard him let out a shuttered moan and closed his eyes. I could feel his substance of arousal inside me now, coating the inner being of my body. I leaned my head forward lightly and rested it over his chest, panting softly. He may have received his orgasm, but mine was still held fast.

"Seifer…I…"

"Shh. Put your clothes on, Squall. We'll go up to my room," Seifer whispered into my ear, placing a gentle kiss upon my temple.

I let out a whine of protest but nodded. Standing slowly, I felt his seed leaking from my body, and bit back a moan at the feel. Reaching over, I grabbed my pants and pulled them on, struggling to get them buttoned over my hard cock. Seifer chuckled at my struggle, having already pulled on his shirt and was attempting to help with mine. I whined lowly and finished fastening everything before crawling out of the car. Seifer was right behind me. He shut the car door and locked it before heading to the elevator on the other side of the parking lot.

I stared silently toward him, my eyes dropping down to his well rounded ass. Yes, yes it was so beautiful. I licked my lips absently and shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I shook my head slowly, trying to get the image from my head. I bit back a small moan as he started to climb the slight stares up to the front lobby. Hayne, he was torturing me. Seifer was really good at that, I should have known from the very beginning.

We entered the small lobby. Yeah, funny how Seifer has all the money he could ever possibly want yet he lived in a place that had such a run down look. Of course his own room looked perfectly fine. I knew that for the fact I had gone up there so many times. Ride up the elevator, unlock the second door on the right, and you're in. I smiled lightly, following at his heels like a puppy longing for its masters touch. I reached forward, winding my fingers into his and staring up at him. Seifer glanced down and smiled; his hands intertwining with mine.

I was tugged into the elevator easily. Looking around, I noticed it was empty. Not another soul in the world around us. Seifer smirked lightly as he hit the button for the tenth floor. I smiled toward him, cocking my head a bit as I slowly started to back up against the wall of the elevator. Seifer followed me slowly and smirked down at me. I reached forward, running my fingers gently through his short blond hair. A smirk moved over my lips as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Seifer smirked into the kiss and pressed his body against mine. I let out a soft groan at the feel of his hips grinding into mine.

I reached out and continued to run my fingers over his hair. He let out a soft groan and continued to kiss me, his tongue flashing out to run over the crease in my lips. I parted them quickly, allowing him full frontal access to my mouth. Seifer's tongue expertly darted into my mouth, lightly flicking over my own tongue. I let out a moan as I started to flick back, my fingers grabbing at the soft collar of his school uniform.

Seifer pulled back, panting softly as he tried to calm down ever so slightly. I licked my lips to try and calm down, my eyes slowly falling closed. "S-Seifer…wha-"

Seifer put a finger over my lips slowly, smiling down at me. I blinked up, trying to see what he was doing. He slowly pulled me away from the wall. Just as he did, the bell rang by the door and it opened. We were on the tenth floor. I blinked stupidly; shocked that it had happened so quickly. He tugged me down into the hall and started slowly down toward the second door on the right. As soon as he unlocked it, I was pulled inside and pushed back against the door. He started to kiss me again, running his fingers quickly undoing the buttons of my white collared shirt.

"Seifer!"

"Don't worry, Squally-boy. We'll be in the room in a minute." Seifer murmured against my skin.

I bit back a groan and nodded. In a matter of seconds Seifer had both of our shirts onto the floor. I whimpered lowly, wanting nothing more than to be put onto his bed and be fucked until I couldn't feel my lower body any longer. Seifer smirked, knowing very well what I wanted. We had a mental link; a thing where we could hear each other's thoughts. It was so easy to communicate, to be able to tell each other things and not have to voice them out loud. That was how we were sneaking around in my home. We could do whatever we wanted in my house because I could read his thoughts.

_Calm down, Princess. We'll go to the bed in a moment_. Seifer voiced into my mind.

I nodded, feeling him tug me away from the door. He left the shirts there and pulled me quickly into the bedroom. I glanced around, staring toward the lovely bed that sat in the middle of the room. The bed that had been our place of love and comfort and passion for years. A bed that had always been there when I needed it. Yes, a bed. A bed of my sheer, utter life. I stared silently until I felt a push against my back. I followed that push and felt myself stumble down onto the bed, my face in the soft comforter.

_I like,  
__Where you sleep,  
__When you sleep,  
__Next to me.  
__I like,  
__Where you sleep,  
__Here._

I felt the dip of the bed behind me; felt him slowly creeping over me. His tongue, rough as it was, started to trace over my spine, running ever so smoothly over the small ridges. I let out a moan of pleasure and leaned my head into the comforter more, closing my eyes in the bliss. I felt my body shiver at the pleasure that was coursing through me. My eyes fell closed as I turned my head to the side and panted softly. Seifer smirked toward the state I was in. He slowly ran his fingers over my waist, playing with the soft skin. He started to pull the pants from my hips, moving them over my well-rounded ass and down my thighs and calves until they were removed from my legs entirely.

I lifted my head, realizing it was so quiet for so long. It had been nearly four minutes and there was no movement or noises. I looked over my shoulder and saw Seifer eyeing me. There was a certain hunger in his eyes; a certain lust. My eyes locked with his, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper of despair; of love. Seifer smirked and slowly crawled over me. He held to my waist gently and licked the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and shivered toward the feel.

I looked up at him from over my shoulder. My eyes brightened a bit as he continued to lick and suck at the back of my neck. Yes, it felt positively wonderful. I couldn't help but groan and shiver at the feel, wanting nothing more than to have him take me right then. But Seifer wouldn't do anything like that. He wouldn't hurt me if he could help it. I closed my eyes and let out a whine of despair, wanting him to stop the ministrations on my neck and move on to something much, much better.

Seifer let out a soft chuckle, his breath tickling the back of my ear, "Don't worry, Squally-boy. I'll get this going soon."

I looked back toward him for a few moments before letting out another whine of despair. I could get him to do whatever I liked if I whined long enough. As it turned out, Seifer wasn't even paying much mind to me. He reached over toward the nightstand and opened the drawer quickly, staring toward the ever so messy drawer. Seifer was a pack-rat, everyone could vouch for that. I slowly watched him, eyeing his hand as he pulled out the small bottle of lube that we kept in that drawer. I bit my lower lip as I watched him open the to of the jar and start to coat his fingers with the substance. The clear liquid dripped some, dropping onto my ass before rolling ever so gently down the crevice of my ass.

I let out a slight shiver at the feel of it running down my ass. Seifer saw, and let out a small laugh as he slowly ran his forefinger along the crevice, slicking my skin with the lube. Again, I shivered, wanting nothing more than to whine and buck my hips back against his hand. Seifer had chuckled, pushing a finger gently along my puckered entrance and watching as I bucked my hips and gasped at the sudden sensation. Seifer's hands were not the smallest in the world, and the feel of just one finger in my body made me want to moan and groan.

His finger was working gently, moving in and out of my body with easy thrusts. I shivered and let out another soft groan, feeling my body shaking from the pleasure. Seifer watched me slightly eyeing my body as I shook and twisted to try and get more pleasure. Just as I felt like I was about to beg, Seifer's hand moved from my entrance, pulling his finger out of me. I let out a gasp and a whine of protest, looking over my shoulder to stare at him with utter despair. Seifer smiled and flipped me over; making me lay on my back and presenting myself to him.

'_Cause our lips can touch  
__Our cheeks can brush  
__Our lips can touch  
__Here_

Seifer crawled over me slowly, looking over my body as he did so. I flushed lightly, looking toward him and shifting under his gaze. I was slightly embarrassed. He had never looked at me like that before. I whimpered softly and he looked up, staring toward me with lightness in his eyes. As he crawled over my form, I felt him placing gentle kisses over my chest and shoulder. I let out a low moan of eagerness and bucked my hips up into his stomach a bit, wanting him to continue. Seifer smiled lightly, kissing over my neck for a few moments before he dipped his fingers back into the lube on the nightstand and pushed two into my entrance gently.

Seifer thrust his fingers into me gently, making me moan and shake my head in ecstasy. Seifer smiled, licking my throat lightly while I leaned my head back to enjoy the ministrations. He continued to slowly thrust his fingers before adding a third, watching as I arched my back into the air from pleasure. Seifer smirked, leaning down and taking one of my nipples gently into his mouth and sucking gently. I almost lost myself then, feeling the pleasure building to its highest peek. He had never done it like this before. I felt his fingers leaving me and clamped down on them, whining in frustration. Seifer chuckled and pulled them out despite my protests. I let out another small whine and allowed it, wanting to cry out from despair.

"Seifer, no. No, no, no, no. Please…Please Seifer," I begged, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a blunt object pressing against my entrance. I opened my eyes just in time to gasp as the head of his cock penetrated me. I arched my back and gasped louder, my cheeks flushing red from the entry. Seifer chuckled and slowly continued, pushing into me inch-by-bloody-inch. I fisted my hands in the sheets, shaking a bit as I tried to calm myself down. Seifer smirked, moving all the way in to the hilt. He held still, watching me as I adjusted to his size.

_Where you are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._

"Seifer…Seifer…"

"Shhhhh. My little Ice Princess…" Seifer smiled lightly and leaned forward, kissing my cheek gently while he started to rock with gentle thrusts.

I let out a small cry of pleasure. Seifer smiled and bowed his head into my neck, kissing and licking gently as I tried to calm myself. He continued to rock slowly, allowing me to get used to the feel before he moved quicker into my body. I moaned and arched my back, my head leaning back against the pillow to allow him more room to lap at my neck. I tried to hold back, tried to calm myself as I moaned and shivered from the pleasure. Seifer smiled and slowly started to move faster.

I felt him jabbing into me quickly. It was oh-so-great; oh-so-comfortable; oh-so-right. Something inside me triggered suddenly and I cried out in pleasure. I knew what it was, and I couldn't help but try and calm myself down as I moaned loudly. I couldn't help but let my emotions out. God, Seifer was sooooooo good at making me feel like my body was on fire. I looked up at him with utter pleasure in my eyes. He looked down, his blue eyes shimmering toward me as I watched and saw that he too, had eyes filled with pleasure.

_Our lips can touch.  
__Our lips can touch,  
__Here._

I felt him jab at that small spot inside me once more and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Seifer panted over me and let out soft grunts as he continued to thrust into me easily. I looked up at him and moaned again, causing Seifer to look down toward me. He let out a small grunt and leaned forward, placing his lips roughly against mine. I let out a gasp and he took advantage of it, pressing his tongue into my mouth. Soon enough, we were a mess of tangled tongues and quick thrusting. I let out another gasp when he pulled back and leaned his head back, his hands landing easily on my hips to hold me still.

I bucked up a bit, feeling him stabbing at my prostate over and over. Seifer knew just the ways to touch me, as he always had. He reached down, tracing a hand over my hip ever so slightly before he started to move his hand gently toward my pre-cum dripping cock. I gasped when I felt his thumb brush over the head, smearing the clear liquid over the tip. I felt a shiver run through my spine as I tried to hold back from letting out a loud gasp of pleasure.

_You are the one, the one,  
__That lies close to me.  
__Whispers, "Hello,  
__I miss you quite terribly."  
__I fell in love, in love,  
__With you suddenly.  
__Now there's no place else,  
__I could be, but,  
__Here in your..._

"Seifer…Seifer, I-"

"I know…just…shh."

I closed my eyes, panting from the pleasure. He watched me with eagerness in his eyes as he started to thrust deeper. I gasped loudly, unable to hold back the moan of pleasure. He was doing it too good. He was going to drive me insane. Seifer grabbed hold of my cock a bit tighter, running his fingers over the tips more. I let out a moan once more before bucking my hips up and cumming onto my chest as well as his. My body clamped down over his hard cock, causing him to groan and thrust forward, shooting his seed into me.

_You are the one, the one,  
__That lies close to me.  
__Whispers, "Hello,  
__I miss you quite, miss you quite..."  
__I fell in love, in love,  
__Wth you suddenly.  
__Now there's no place else,  
__I could be, but,  
__Here in your arms._

Seifer smiled lightly, watching me with light eyes. I looked up, my eyes blurred a bit from the high pleasure I had gotten. I felt dizzy; not bad dizzy, but dizzy. He leaned down, placing a loving kiss onto my lips, which I returned with the best passion I could summon up in my post orgasmic state. I felt Seifer's softening cock slipping from me and let out a low groan as it left from my body. He plopped down next to me, an arm lazily wrapping around my waist. I looked up a bit and smiled toward him, closing my eyes as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

Seifer placed a gentle kiss on my temple, "I love you, Squall."

A smile shifted onto my lips. "I love you too, Seifer."

With that, we laid down to sleep, not having a care in the world. Seifer holding me in his loving embrace, and me holding to his chest, my face buried into the crook of his neck. Seifer smiled toward me before closing his eyes to drift off into a loving sleep. We lay together, sleeping in the quiet room of Seifer's apartment. In each others arms.

_Here in your arms.  
__Oh, here in your... arms._


End file.
